the_little_mermaid_fanfiction_and_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Adella Becomes Human
One morning, the beautiful Princess Adella who is King Triton's daughter was swimming around looking in love. "I kissed a boy at last years ago, but now I want more." Adella giggled and didn't realize she was heading for the surface. As she got to the surface, Adella stopped giggling and saw a human ship. "Oh my. Daddy doesn't want us in the surface. I better get back before he finds out." Before she could go back she saw a handsome young man who was about her age. His name is Terry. "Oh. He's so handsome." Adella blushed and moaned. "I want to meet him." Adella went back under to return to Atlantica. In her room, Adella was thinking about Terry and how she can meet her. Then something went into Adella's mind. "If I want to meet this boy, I need to be human, but I'm a mermaid. I'll go see Someone who can make me human then I will meet that boy." Adella snuck out of the palace to go get the answer to her problem. As Adella swam she was in front of the lair of Ursula the sea witch. Adella was scared but went in anyway. Adella looked around and saw Ursula's garden of polyps which are more merpeople under Ursula's spell and was getting more scared, but proceeded anyway. "Welcome, Princess Adella." Adella gasped. "Ursula?" "Yes. I understand you want to meet this human boy you saw in the surface. He is quite a catch, isn't he? The only way to get your wish is to become human." Adella gulped. "How does it work?" "You need to make a deal with me. You will get three days to make this boy to fall in love with you. If he kisses you before sunset on the third day, you will be human permanently, but if he doesn't you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me. Do we have a deal? "If I become human I will be away from my father and sisters. We have a deal, Ursula. Anything else? "Yes. You must make a payment with your voice." "That means I won't speak." "Correct, sweetcakes." "Okay, I accept." Ursula started making a formula to make Adella then placed a contract in front of Adella. Adella sighed. "Goodbye Father. Goodbye, sisters." Adella raised her arm and signed the contract. Ursula started her spell and was prepared. Adella then felt her voice coming out of her mouth and was now voiceless. Just then a bubble engulfed Adella and turned her tail into human legs. Now Adella couldn't breathe underwater and swam as fast as she could to the surface. Adella rose up and panted heavily to catch her breath and swam to the beach. As she got to the beach, Adella dropped unconscious on the sand and the boy Terry came up. "Oh my. It's a girl. I better nurse her to health back home." Adella was placed in a bed to rest so she can move again. Will Adella kiss to boy and break the sea witch's spell or will she turn back into a mermaid and become a polyp?